Faking for Fame
by Chrysallion
Summary: Hao's career is in danger because of leaked photos. Lyserg is about to be kicked out of the entertainment industry. How will they climb back or maintain their fame with the help of each other? Is this what they call 'dating for benefits? AU. CelebrityHao/Lyserg


Hey. I just can't get this plot off my mind. Anyways, this is an Au fic that involves shounen-ai between Hao and Lyserg. I noticed that there's not much of that here :( But anyway, read if you like.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King.**

* * *

><p>"I was worried about you last night and when you come back, this is the news that you bring?" Keiko fumed at the glaring boy in front of her, "You're nineteen! How could you be so irresponsible, Hao?"<p>

"I don't remember anything!"

"Hao, how drunk were you last night?" his brother, Yoh, asked.

"I don't know but—"

"No buts, Hao!" Keiko seemed really frustrated, "This is going to affect your career!"

"Mom, we'll fix it." Yoh tried to calm her down, "I'll talk to the girl's parents"

"But that doesn't change the fact where Hao slept with a stranger!" Keiko lashed at Yoh, "And on top of that, she's underage too!"

"It was an accident!" Hao defended himself, "I was out of my mind! I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Even so, the media won't accept that!" Keiko said, "What are we going to do with your reputation now, Hao? You're a popular star! People, especially girls, are crazy for you. What if this issue reaches the media? What will happen to you career?"

"I'll find something to fix that, Mom." Yoh assured.

"What about the girl?" Keiko asked.

"I already talked to her parents. We'll pay her as an apology and for her silence." Mikihasa, Yoh and Hao's father, said, "We'll pay them so that this won't go to the media and so that they won't file a case. If they keep quiet then nothing will happen."

"But it's too late, _anata." _Keiko said exasperatedly, "It has already been leaked. Look at the news and TV shows! It's all about Hao and this accident! We can't let Hao out of the house for now."

"Keiko, calm down. We can still do something." He paused to look at Hao, "We promised to pay them monthly within the next two years and it will be a deduction for your salary, Hao. Consider yourself grounded for 3 months."

"Why is this such a big deal?" Hao stood up, "I don't even remember anything! The girl's not pregnant! Surely, nothing happened. This is unfair—"Yoh placed a hand over Hao's shoulder and shook his head. He looked straight into Hao's eyes.

"Father, Mother, do you mind if Hao and I talk in private?" Yoh said without breaking eye contact with Hao.

"No, I'm not done talking yet—"Keiko stopped as her husband looked at her.

"Let's give them some time alone." Mikihasa said, "Hao trusts Yoh. I'm sure he'll listen to his brother."

Hesitantly, Keiko followed her husband outside the room. She paused for a moment to look at the twins before she went out.

"What happened, Hao?" Yoh asked calmly as he sat beside his brother.

"Yoh, I don't remember."

"Then tell me about what you remembered from last night." Yoh said patiently.

"Last night, I escaped home. I wanted to have some fun for once without mom and dad bothering me about work and the like. The reason why I agreed to become a celebrity was to have fun and because I love acting but now, it's all about fame and pleasing the people." Hao clenched his fist but he continued, "I dressed up to cover my appearance. Don't want others to recognize me and cause some ruckus. I decided to order a drink. One drink won't affect anything, Yoh. But after that things got hazy. I woke up this morning without a shirt beside a girl. But I swear nothing happened Yoh! Other than my shirt, we were completely clothed!"

"I believe you, Hao." Yoh smiled kindly before frowning, "But the girl claimed that something happened. Her parents believed her too."

Hao groaned, "My head hurts."

"Maybe you should take a rest." Yoh stood up to help Hao lie down.

"What am I going to do now, Yoh?" Hao asked with a small voice. He hated showing that he worried, "For four years, this is the only work I've ever done. What will happen if I lose it? Nothing escapes the paparazzi."

"Don't worry." Yoh smiled, "I'll talk to dad. We'll figure something out."

A green-haired boy walked back and forth his room for the umpteenth time since that morning. "What am I going to do?" He started biting his lips and pulled at his hair, "At this rate, I'm going to get fired by the company. My manager is about to give up on me! I'm going to be thrown out of the industry!"

"Without my career, how am I supposed to pay for my rent? How will I get food and pay my bills?" He stopped and decided to sit down. He placed both his hands on his face and groaned, "I think I made the wrong decision."

He started his career at the early age of fourteen. Truthfully, he wanted to become a detective like his father but his mother disagreed. It's not like he blames her though. His father, Liam Diethel, was killed on one of his investigations. It was because they feared his skills. Lyserg's mother had a friend who was the director of one of the most popular movies that time—The Pendulum—and she allowed Lyserg to audition for the next part of the movie.

Surprised by his talents, Lyserg was given a huge role for that movie but on one condition. There was a role perfect for Lyserg but it was a female character. At first, he was hesitant but in the end, he gave in. Things went better for him when he was praised for his skills and he started doing advertisements and attending talk shows. He ended up pursuing his career pretending to be a girl.

Last year, he was popularly known for playing one of the leading roles in a popular TV-series called X-Laws. But shortly after the show ended, rumors spread about him. His former co-star from X-Laws—Marco—commented about Lyserg's arrogance and such. He said that he was obnoxious, self-centered and demanding. Lyserg shrugged it off, believing that fighting back would make it worse but strangely, every time he auditioned; he would be turned down.

Marco spread false rumors about him. Saying that he was bad for the business and stuff because he demanded to have fifty percent of the movie's income and he spread more. Lyserg's fan base was slowly decreasing as months passed and he was threatened to be fired from the company he was in if he doesn't do something.

"I mustn't give up." Lyserg slapped his face and stood up, "I need this career! There must be a way!" But his shoulders slumped as he sat down, "But what can I do? It's completely over for me…Maybe I should just quit and attend college and take another course—"

Lyserg was cut off as his phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Lyserg?"

"Ryu?" It was his manager! _Why did he call? Don't tell me he's going to quit being my manager?_

"Ah Lyserg. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 8:00 o'clock tonight." Ryu said hastily, "Oh!and make sure you look good. Apply a decent amount of makeup and wear your best dress!"

"Why?" Lyserg asked, obviously confused.

"I found a solution to your problems!" his manager beamed happily, "You don't need to worry about getting fired or entering college anymore!"

Lyserg seemed relieved by this. "Really? What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, look for something to wear and try to make yourself presentable."

The boy ran towards his closet to dig through his old clothes, looking for something that would fit. He paused for a while and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked quite thin but that's better. It made crossdressing easier. Years of diet paid off.

"How sure are you that this will work, Yoh?" Hao said incredulously as he allowed Yoh to tie his hair into a ponytail. "What's this great plan of yours?"

"Trust me." Yoh smiled, "This could help clear the issues between you and the underage girl, Marion, I think… And on top of that, Marion's parents denied the incident."

"That's because we just paid them. What if they suddenly decide to tell the truth?"

"Hao, they won't."

"You trust too much."

"If the girl's parents deny it then there's not much of a proof that something happened between you and the girl, right?"

"How about the photos? The photos of a half-naked Asakura Hao and underage girl uploaded on Instagram is enough for the media to create nasty reports about me."

"We can just claim that those photos were Photoshopped."

"Seriously?" Hao faced Yoh, "That reason is getting old."

"But it works." Yoh smiled.

"But what if people get suspicious? Questioning things like how it's so realistic and—"

"Hao." Yoh gave him a reassuring smile, "Leave this to me."

Hao stared at Yoh for a while before shaking his head and he gave Yoh a grin, "So let's go." Hao stood up as he took a jacket and was about to leave the room.

Yoh grinned back at him, "Just don't freak out, okay?"

Hao stopped at this, "Freak out?"

"Never mind."

Hao stared at Yoh skeptically before he shook his head and decided to trust Yoh. He took a deep breath and went out. As predicted, cameras were flashed towards him and he was bombarded with questions. Yoh and a few others ushered the people away as Hao went his way inside the car.

"Hao-sama! What can you say about the leaked photos posted in Instagram?"

"Is it true that you slept with a girl last night?"

"Hao-sama, who is this girl—"

Yoh shut the door and told the driver to leave, albeit it was hard with so many people crowding the way. It took a while to actually leave the area and ditch the media. Hao seemed annoyed and Yoh kept worrying as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Finally." Hao muttered as the car drove them to their destination.

"Um, Billy?" Yoh called to their driver, "Would you mind if we go faster? It's thirty-three minutes past eight. We're late."

Lyserg shifted uncomfortably in his sit. He was wearing a sleeveless white cocktail dress that ended right above her knees. She matched it with a strapped doll shoes. With a hair straightener, he managed to get rid of his spikes and let his hair down and added a few extensions.

"Where are they?" Ryu looked just as nervous as Lyserg as his eyes shifted to the clock.

"Are you sure they're coming, Ryu?" Lyserg asked. He was starting to lose hope. Ryu said that they're meeting up with people that could help him get his fame back but it seems like they won't come at all. "What if they changed their mind?"

"No, that's impossible."

"But—" Lyserg was cut off by the sound of squeals.

"It looks like they're here, Lyserg." Ryu smiled at him. Lyserg averted his gaze from Ryu to the person who just entered the restaurant and caused the ruckus.

Lyserg's breath stopped when he saw the person walking in. _No way_

The person looked around for a while before someone who looked exactly like him tapped him in the shoulder and they pointed to Lyserg's table. _No way. Don't tell me they're—_

"I'm sorry that we're late, Ryu."

"It's okay, Yoh." Ryu said as he shook Yoh's hand. "Have a seat."

Lyserg stared in awe at the person in front of him. It's THE Asakura Hao. It's the real deal. He silently pulled at one of his fingers to test if he was dreaming or not. _Oh my god._

"Hao, this is Lisa." Yoh gestured at Lyserg, "Do you remember her? She was one of your co-stars way back four years ago in the movie called The Pendulum."

"Yeah." Hao nodded at her and gave her a charming smile as Lyserg nervously gave him a smile in return, "Nice to see you again."

"You too." Lyserg said.

"Okay, do you know why we brought you too here?" Yoh said as he leaned closer to Hao and Lyserg and spoke in a low voice and almost as if he was whispering, "Ryu and I made a decision together and we need you both to participate."

"This would be a benefit for both of you." Ryu said at both of them.

"Let me go immediately to the point." Yoh said as he looked at the two, "I need you two to pretend like you're a couple."

* * *

><p>So there's your first chapter. Idk much about actors and stuff but I had this plot in mind and I wanted to write it. Please review. Feel free to give suggestions, point out mistakes etc... Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
